Fred is just a friend
by Artemis225
Summary: Song-fic Just a Friend by Mario. Fred tries to convince Hermione that he doesn't want to be just a friend, and ends up singing and dancing to show his resolve.


**A/N: I was listening to Just a Friend by Mario and thought it was a great idea for a Fred/Hermione. Listen to the song while you're reading it so it will all come together. I keep forgetting to put disclaimers on my things, so I don't own anything, but sshhh, don't report me please! Oh, and review por favor, I love hearing what you guys think!**

Hermione walked down the quiet halls of Hogwarts, enjoying the silence when she heard to yells and laughter behind her. When she turned around she saw the two Weasley twins coming towards her, huge grins on their faces as they ran closer towards her. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she turned back around to continue walking. Fred and George saw her as they ran past and skidded to a halt and ran backwards to her, smiling brightly to her.

"Hello my favorite bookworm! What are we doing today," Fred asked as he and George walked beside her. He had liked her for a while now but didn't know how to tell her because he knew that she only liked him as a friend. The twins and she had become very close at the beginning of the year because of Ron and Harry's preoccupation with the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and Ron being angry with her over the whole Krum incident. He noticed George give him thumbs up but ignored him as he waited for her answer.

"_We_ aren't doing anything, _I'm_ going to go study, and you're going to go do whatever you two do when you're left to your own devices," Hermione replied, her step becoming a bit brisker trying to out-walk the twins, but failed because of their long legs allowing them to keep up with her.

"How about we sneak out of the castle and go have some fun in Hogsmeade," Fred whispered to her, wiggling his eyebrows at her, earning him a punch in the arm. He knew she thought he was just joking, but he was being sincere when he had asked, "Come on Hermione! Are you saying that I'm not your type at all?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. All you can be is a friend Fred," Hermione told him. Fred pouted but then got an idea. He waved his wand and music began, a nice beat to it. George smiled as he realized what Fred was about to do and began to dance. Fred grinned and began to dance as well. Hermione watched them and looked around the hall then huffed a breath out and walked down the hallway that seemed to be taking forever. Fred danced up behind her and began to sing.

_I wanna know your name and  
>I wanna know if you gotta man (I wanna know)<br>I wanna know everything  
>I wanna know ya number and if I can come over and<br>I wanna know what ya like  
>I wanna know so I can do it all night<br>But you're telling me I'm just a friend  
>You're telling me I'm just a friend<em>

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, holding her books close to her body as Fred moved his feet beside her. He wanted her to understand what he was feeling, and he was at his wit's end to try to show her.

_Oh baby you (oh baby you)  
>Got what I need (got what I need)<br>But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)  
>But you say I'm just a friend<br>Cause I can be your (cause I can be your)  
>Fantasy<br>But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)  
>But you say I'm just a friend<em>

_I wanna know you in and out  
>I wanna know what you're all about (I wanna know)<br>I wanna know what makes you laugh  
>I wanna know about your past<br>I wanna know how you move  
>I wanna know so I can move too (I wanna know)<br>But you're telling me I'm just a friend  
>Telling me I'm just a friend<em>

They started to get and audience and he saw her distress at the sight of people seeing the famous Weasley twins dancing and singing to her. Fred and George moved to be in front of her and did complicated dance moves and flips in front of her. He smiled at the wide brown eyes looking back at him as he sang in front of her.

_Oh baby you (oh baby you)  
>Got what I need (got what I need, yeah)<br>But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)  
>But you say I'm just a friend<br>Cause I can be your (girl I can be your)  
>Fantasy (fantasy, yeah)<br>But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)  
>But you say I'm just a friend<em>

_(Woah oh baby you) Oh baby you  
>Got what I need (got what I need, yeah)<br>But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)  
>But you say I'm just a friend<br>(Woah) Cause I can be your  
>Fantasy ( fantasy, yeah)<br>But you say I'm just a friend (but you say I'm just a friend, girl)  
>But you say I'm just a friend<em>

Hermione rolled her eyes again and walked around him, but he followed her, singing his hear into every lyric.

_(Oh, can you) Give me one reason why (why)  
>You wouldn't want this kinda guy<br>Cause I stay dipped I stay laced  
>And I know you know I'm fly<br>Girl, stop playing games with me  
>And let's get it on tonight (tonight)<br>You got nothing to do  
>Let me do what I do (what I do)<br>Oh baby you  
>Got what I need (got what I need)<br>But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)  
>But you say I'm just a friend<br>(Just wanna be your) Cause I can be your  
>Fantasy (fantasy, girl)<br>But you say I'm just a friend (but you say )  
>But you say I'm just a friend<em>

_Oh baby you (oh baby you)  
>Got what I need (got what I need)<br>But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)  
>But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)<br>Cause I can be your  
>Fantasy (Can I be your fantasy)<br>But you say I'm just a friend (Come on girl )  
>But you say I'm just a friend<em>

Fred stood in front of her, distracting her as George removed her bag and books from her. He then grabbed her hands and began to make her dance with him, watching as a smile graced her lips, and knew that he was warming her up finally.

_You can call me anytime you like (oh anytime)  
>It doesn't matter day or night ( said it doesn't matter)<br>We can do whatever you (ohh)  
>Wanna do it's up to you<br>Don't fight the feeling that you feel (don't fight the feelin)  
>I can tell that its real (oh girl)<br>So won't you help me understand (but you say im justa)  
>Why you say I'm just a friend (but u say im justa, friend)<em>

_Oh baby you (oh baby you)  
>Got what I need<br>But you say I'm just a friend  
>But you say I'm just a friend<br>Cause I can be your  
>Fantasy (I can be your ...I can be your fantasy)<br>But you say I'm just a friend  
>But you say I'm just a friend<em>

Fred finally stopped dancing, his chest moving up and down from all of the movement. He could feel his heart beating fast as he waited for her response, as was everyone else that had caught sight of everything. Hermione's small hands were gripped in his and he watched as she gave him her "prefect" look.

"Did you really have to _sing_ to get your point across? Honestly, simply talking to me would have sufficed," she began and Fred dropped her hands and rubbed the back of his neck nervously before spluttering out words.

"Well, uh, I didn't know what to say….Uh….yea," Fred said continuously, his face as red as his hair from embarrassment when all of a sudden he felt her lips on his. Everything forgotten he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, enjoying the feel of her finally kissing him.

"Next time ask me properly instead of joking around and I might take you more seriously," Hermione told him after breaking away. Fred looked at her with wide eyes and nodded and she kissed him on the cheek. Fred stepped back from her and got down on one knee, holding her hand in his.

"Will you, the beautiful Hermione Granger, go with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow," he asked very extravagantly, earning him another punch.

"Not like that! Can't you ask me a bit, less….big," Hermione screeched out the last word and Fred grinned at her.

"If I did that, I wouldn't be me. Will you?"

"Yes Fred Weasley, I'll go to Hogsmeade with you tomorrow," Hermione rolled her eyes at him again, but had a huge grin on her face. Everyone cheered and Hermione turned red from embarrassment as Fred hugged her tight, kissing her on the forehead.

"I hope that I can prove to you that I can be a lot more than just a friend," Fred said quietly to her as they walked to the common room together. Hermione looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you'll find a way. That's why I like you so much in the first place," she smirked as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and walked away, leaving Fred to look at the way she swayed her hips as she walked up to her dorm room. He smirked and did a little dance from earlier then stopped and walked away.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I hope it was cute and that you could see in your mind what Fred was doing! Please review!**


End file.
